


coffee cups and potential boyfriends

by puppymin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Other, coffee shop AU, i also posted this on my tumblr berrynx haha shameless self promo, this is very short forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppymin/pseuds/puppymin
Summary: working at a coffee shop you were bound to meet lots of different people, but there was something special about him.





	coffee cups and potential boyfriends

ever since he walked through the door of the coffee shop you worked at, you felt like you’d been wrapped around his finger. you didn’t even _know him_ , but you felt like you had to. or rather, you really wanted to. 

apparently you weren’t the only one who felt that way. everyone’s attention went to him. as if he had just done something impossible, like he was special. he was, though. not just anyone can snatch everyone’s hearts in the blink of an eye, yet he managed to do just that. 

he was so intriguing. everything to him was different than what it seemed. he looked serious yet he seemed like the type to goof around and laugh at anything. his eyes were sharp and intense, but somehow had a soft feeling to them. he was so cute, but fairly hot as well. he was so _tall_. your height was average, but compared to him you seemed small. his voice was like honey, so soothing and deep. if you hadn’t been at work, you’d probably fall asleep listening to him speak.

noticing you had dazed off, he waved his hand in front of your face. “ah, sorry, what was your order again?” you blurted out in a state of embarrassment. your cheeks were flushed and he chuckled. even his laugh was cute. “a venti latte macchiato, please”

he got out his wallet as you asked for his name. “xukun,” is it possible for someone to be perfect in every single way? he has a nice name too. _why does he have to be just my type_ , you thought as you tried your best not to stare at him. 

he must have noticed, because the corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk. he kept quiet though and took a seat in the corner of the shop, waiting for his coffee. you’d never been so distracted while making a simple cup of coffee before. you constantly had to remind yourself what his order was. 

when you finally said his name and he got up to fetch his drink, you couldn’t help yourself from glancing at him. his hair was a greyish blue and had been slicked back. his black jacket seemed too big for him, making him look smaller, cuter. you’d only seen him for about 5 minutes and you were already whipped. 

but he looked even better when the sun had set and stars were showing on the night sky. the lights of the small coffee shop illuminated his beautiful features perfectly as he sipped on his warm drink. you could see the satisfaction on his face as his lips curled up into a smile. 

before you realized it, his face turned towards you and his gaze met yours. instantly looking away, you heard a faint chuckle. looking back at him once again, he smiled at you. could this get any worse? not only did you get caught red handed, he was even smiling at you. he was definitely messing with you and it was _definitely_ making your heart jump out of your chest. 

at least you thought he was just messing with you, until he was back at the register. “can i help you?” you try to sound as polite as possible without letting him know how flustered you actually were. “rather, i think i might be able to help _you,_ ” his words surprised and confused you, your head slightly tilting to the side. “excuse me?” what the hell was he talking about?

“i figured that maybe you’d like to have my number, seeing as you’ve been staring at me ever since i walked through the door,” his words were followed by a giggle, meanwhile all you could feel was blood rushing to your cheeks and your heart beating way too fast. 

you didn’t even have time to react when he slipped a small piece of paper onto the desk, winking at you before walking out of the little shop, coffee in the hand you wanted to hold so badly.

you were often busy, but maybe you could make time for a boyfriend after all.


End file.
